Liberty City Free Radio
Liberty City Free Radio (LCFR) is a talk radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Programs Electron Zone Radio This program is a talk show discussing technology-related topics, hosted by Bill and Steve. Bill represents Fruit OS users, whereas Steve represents Technical Operating System users. The show's callers are largely a pack of internet nerds or internet haters. Among the callers are a woman who discusses the controversial movie The Mainframe, which Bill praises, Richard Burns, a man who has problems playing Cavern of Sorrow, and a man named Ken from Carcer City, who claims the FBI are trying to arrest him for downloading child pornography pictures. The Electron Zone was cancelled some time before 2001. Chatterbox This program is a talk show hosted by Lazlow, decided to viewers calling in to discuss topics of interest. Lazlow's callers are diverse but generally offensive. The callers consist of a technology-obsessed man who wants to pave over the cemetery next to the Liberty City Cathedral to build a digital worshiping hall as a counterbalance to the seemingly imposing cathedral, a foul-mouthed cannibal, a man obsessed with shaving, a perky gothic teenager who has a crush on Lazlow, which unerves him, an elderly man who hates Vinewood, and a 7-year-old boy who swears multiple times. Ma Cipriani phones in at one point to discuss the lousiness of her her son, but gets angry with him after he calls her "grandma" and threatens him with a Mafia assassination. At one point, Lazlow makes reference to himself and "his buddy Donald" having big plans for "C-box 24/7". These plans appear to have come to fruition, as by 2001, this is the sole surviving programme from the station, which has been renamed Chatterbox FM. Heartland Values with Nurse Bob This program is a live talk show parodying The Dr. Phil Show, hosted by a southern hillbilly named Nurse Bob (Chuck Montgomery). Nurse Bob is a devout Christian, and threatens many of his callers that if they don't shape up, they will be "burning for eternity in the fiery pits of Hell". He also hints at having been molested by his father when he was young. A majority of Bob's advice is rather conservative and watchdog in nature, such as when he attempts to inform a caller of the evils of the EXsorbeo. Heartland Values with Nurse Bob was cancelled some time before 2001. Breathing World This program is a spiritual enlightenment talk show hosted by new-wave hippie Melissa Chowder. Throughout the show, Melissa interviews Crow. Crow is on the show to promote Crowfest '98, and discuss his musician career. Crow says that after quitting the band The Ambulance, he has since seen spiritual enlightenment through the fact that he has joined a religious cult, but offends Melissa greatly with egomania, his constant talk of Amazonian drugs, fleecing native tribes in Peru, and his tantric sex hobbies. Breathing World was cancelled some time before 2001. Coq O Vin This program is a cooking show hosted by French chef Richard Goblin. During the show, Richard mutilates live animals and insults American cooking values. His behaviour alienates callers by responding by slaughtering animals in their general direction and viciously insulting them. Over the course of the show, Richard forces a pregnant cow, Daisy, to give birth directly into his pan before butchering her, stuffs a live goose, and chops up the eyeballs and perineum of a large mammal and makes them into a calzone. At the end of the show, the LCFR announcer makes a sarcastic comment about the show being "popular" among animal rights activists. Coq O Vin was cancelled some time before 2001. Gallery Lcfr.jpg|The LCFR logo as seen on the game's promotional website. Video Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - LCFR Full radio Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is mentioned that both The Martin Serious Show and Conspire used to broadcast on LCFR. *The LCFR logo on the game's promotional website bears a resemblence to the former logo used by the BBC between 1971 and 1988. See Also *Chatterbox FM, a talk station in GTA III. *K-Chat, a talk station in GTA Vice City. *Vice City Public Radio (VCPR), a public talk station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *West Coast Talk Radio (WCTR), a talk station in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. *Public Liberty Radio (PLR), a public talk station in GTA IV. *WKTT Radio, a talk station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Integrity 2.0, a talk station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Blaine County Radio, a public talk station in GTA V. de:Liberty City Free Radio es:Liberty City Free Radio ar:إذاعة مدينة ليبرتي الحرة Category:Public and Talk Show Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories